Captain Marvelous
Captain Marvelous is High Seas Red, the Captain of the High Seas Rangers. Biography Early life Much of Marvelous' early life is unknown, but what is known is, when he was ten years old, he was saved by Zordon, and after he grew up he traveled alone as a pirate. One day, while looking through treasure after a run in with the X-Borgs, Marvelous discovered something of interest: the Ranger Key of the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger. The Red Legend soon appeared and told Marvelous that he needed it, but Marvelous refused to give it to him. The Red Legend told him about the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, telling him that he would never get what he wanted if he just gave up, and this speech inspired Marvelous to join the Red Legend. Red Pirate Gang Marvelous was part of the Red Pirate Gang with the Red Legend along with his robotic parrot, Navi. One notable occasion saw the Red Legend saving Marvelous from his own impulsiveness before finding the Red Overdrive Ranger Key. They would later be joined by Basco Jolokia. They searched the universe in the Galleon to find the Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the 30 Ranger teams which were dispersed all over the universe, so they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys of the core Ranger teams, but Basco betrayed the Red Legend and Marvelous, and revealed that he conspired with Armada forces that attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. The Red Legend saved Marvelous from the Armada forces and gave him the chest containing the Ranger Keys (though unbeknownst to Marvelous, Basco possessed the Sixth Ranger and Extra Ranger Keys), the five Legendary Morphers, and the High Seas Ranger Keys, telling him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe and to protect the Earth from the Armada forces that were heading there at all costs. The Red Legend was last seen charging into dozens of X-Borgs. The Ranger Keys allowed Marvelous to harness the power of the 30 Power Ranger teams who once protected the Earth, with the High Seas Keys, he started the Power Rangers High Seas team, with himself as High Seas Red. Marvelous travelled in the Galleon in his search. Navi's hints, though confusing, proved to be of help to him in his continuing efforts to find the greatest treasure in the universe. High Seas To Be Added Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers Captain Marvelous betrays the High Seas Rangers and takes over the Armada, now formed from the remnants of the dissolved Armada Empire and the conglomeration of all Power Ranger villains, as he assumes the title as their emperor in order to take down the Riders to obtain their Grand Powers, and the Shocker group led by Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. With many revived Power Ranger villains under his command, Captain Marvelous plans to obtain the Grand Power of the Riders to gain the "Ultimate Treasure in the Universe". After the timeline was restored, Captain Marvelous turned against the Armada, who joins forces with Shocker to destroy the Power Rangers and the Riders. Upon learning this, the Riders and the Ranger teams all join forces in order to stop their respective enemies once and for all. The High Seas Rangers team up with Dragon Knight & Defeat Shadar. Then teams with Trio Rider, and leads his team against the Rider Hunter, and Trio Rider changes his medals into Ranger Keys for the High Seas Rangers to use. The group uses the Galleon Mega Cannon to finish off the Rider Hunter. Soon after, the High Seas crew watch Astro Rider befriending the Thunderbirds. Marvelous then joins up with his crew sees the ultimate treasure being friendship between the Riders and the Power Ranger teams while accepting Trio Rider's friendship. Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers High Seas Red and the rest of the High Seas Rangers appeared to help Orion and Ryan Steele defeat Robo Rider using their offered Beetleborg Keys. They later fight alongside the other Heroes against Space Shocker. High Seas Red - Legendary Mode= As a High Seas Ranger, High Seas Red can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all Red Rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. - Armored Red Ranger= *Armored Red Ranger **Dragon Shield **Power Sword **Dragon Dagger }} - Red Alien Ranger= *Red Alien Ranger **Aquitian Saber - Red Zeo Ranger= *Red Zeo Ranger **Zeo Pistol Powered Up **Zeo Power Sword **Zeo Cannon - Red Turbo Ranger= *Red Turbo Ranger **Turbo Lightning Sword - Red Space Ranger= - Red Battlized Ranger= *Red Battlized Ranger **Battlizer Gauntlet ***Red Battlized Armor }} - Galaxy Red= - Red Armored Ranger= *Red Armored Power Ranger **Galactic Key }} - Red Lightspeed Ranger= - Trans-Armor= *Trans-Armor }} - Time Force Red= - Red Battle Warrior= *Red Battle Warrior **Battle Warrior Armor ***Battle Fire Saber }} - Quantum Ranger= - Mega Battle Mode= *Quantum Ranger Mega Battle Mode **Quantum Megabattle Armor }} - Red Wild Force Ranger= - Red Savage Warrior= *Red Savage Warrior **Animarium Armor }} - Red Wind Ranger= - Battlizer= *Tri-Battlized Armor **Lightning Morpher ***Tri-Battlized Armor ****Ground Mode ****Flight Mode }} - Crimson Thunder Ranger= *Crimson Thunder Ranger **Thunder Staff **Crimson Blaster - Red Dino Ranger= - Super Dino Mode= *Super Dino Mode **Weapons ***Thundermax Saber ***Tyranno Staff - Triassic Ranger= *Triassic Ranger - Battlizer= *Triassic Battlizer *Triassic Battlizer Morpher }} - S.P.D. Red Ranger= - Battlizer= - Sonic Mode= *SPD Battlizer Sonic Mode **Magna Morpher ***S.P.D. Battlizer ****Sonic Mode }} }} - Red Mystic Ranger= - Red Dragon Fire Ranger= *Fierce Dragon Morpher **Red Dragon Fire Ranger }} - Wolf Warrior= *Wolf Warrior **Weapons ***Knight Saber ***Wolf Shield - Red Overdrive Ranger= - Red Sentinel Ranger= *Red Sentinel Ranger **Sentinel Morpher **Sentinel Knight }} - Jungle Fury Red Ranger= *Jungle Fury Red Ranger **Weapons ***Jungle Chucks - Ranger Operator Series Red= *Ranger Operator Series Red **Nitro Blaster **Street Saber - Samurai Red= - Shark Attack Mode= *Shark Attack Mode **Shark Sword - Shogun Mode= *Shogun Mode Red **Shogun Buckle **Samurai Discs **Bullzooka **Shogun Spear }} - Megaforce Red= *Megaforce Red **Dragon Sword - Dino Charge Red Ranger= - Dino Steel= *Dino Charge Red Ranger **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber ***Dino Chargers ****Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus) ****Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) ****Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) ***T-Rex Smasher }} - Ninja Steel Red= *Ninja Steel Red **Ninja Battle Morpher **Ninja Power Stars ***Red Ninja Power Star **Ninja Star Blade **Ninja Blaster - Beast Morpher Red= - Express Squad Red= - Rail Defender Mode= *Rail Defender Mode }} - Red Eagle Ranger= - Pride Mode= *Pride Mode **Weapons ***Cube Blaster ***Wing Saber }} - Red Gorilla Ranger= - Pride Mode= *Pride Mode **Weapons ***Cube Blaster ***Wing Saber }} }} - Red Whale Ranger= *Red Whale Ranger **Weapons ***Whale Blaster ***Cube Blaster ***Wing Saber - Leo Red= *Leo Red **Power Orbs ***Shishi Orb **Cosmo Buckle **Cosmo Blaster **Cosmo Artillery ***Cosmo Sword - Sigma 1= - Sigma U= *Sigma U **Dualizer **Dual Striker }} - Lupin Red= *Lupin Red **Dualizer **Grip Blade **Lupin Flyer Red - Element Fury Red= *Element Fury Red **Fury Morpher **Fury Coins **Flame Blades **Fury Sword - Storm Fury Thunder= *Storm Fury Thunder **Stormeriser **Stormer Keys **Fury Coins - Thunderbird 1 Red= - Red Vantage Ranger= *Red Vantage Ranger **Vantage Cycle }} }} - Other Colors= - Green Ranger= *Green Ranger **Dragon Shield **Dragon Dagger - White Ranger= *White Ranger **Saba - Yellow Wild Force Ranger= *Yellow Wild Force Ranger **Golden Eagle Sword - Mercury Overdrive Ranger= *Mercury Overdrive **Drive Detector - Megaforce Blue= *Megaforce Blue - Dino Charge Talon Ranger= *Dino Charge Talon Ranger **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber ***Dino Chargers }} - Trio Rider= *Flight Combo - Beetleborgs= *Blue Stinger Beetleborg }} - High Seas Red-Silver Hybrid= During the time Levira's blaster fused Marvelous and Z.J., their powers became fused together, and so, when Z.J. used his key with Marvelous's Morpher, the hybrid form of High Seas Red and High Seas Silver was made. Arsenal *'Legendary Morpher' *'Legendary Buckle' *'High Seas Sabre' *'High Seas Blaster' *'Legendary Ranger Keys' - Gold Mode= :High Seas Red can use Z.J's Gold Anchor Key to become '''High Seas Red Gold Mode'. However, as it is Z.J's key, High Seas Red's Gold Mode is identical to High Seas Silver's Gold Mode, with the 20 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 29 Red Rangers. Arsenal *High Seas Sabre *Silver Trident Anchor Mode - High Seas Mega Warrior= High Seas Mega Warrior is Marvelous' enhanced form, his personal Battlizer as High Seas Red. It is from this form that he gains the strength of the Red Rangers of the past. He transforms with the aid of the Mega Warrior Key, which is a combination of thirty Red Ranger Keys. }} Ranger Keys - High Seas Christmas= During the High Seas Rangers' Christmas Eve battle, Z.J. borrowed the High Seas Red Ranger Key and the High Seas Green key and merged them into the High Seas Christmas Ranger Key, allowing him to assume a special hybrid form of High Seas Red and High Seas Green called High Seas Christmas. }} Personality Always sparkling, Captain Marvelous is a "wild man." He desires everything to be stimulating, and he is always curious. Once he sets his aims on a target, he moves forward without flinching, no matter what. Marvelous is the type to poke his head in where it does not belong, and he often brandishes his crew of 5 with unreasonable orders. Though he is the team leader, Captain Marvelous is an unpredictable sort of character who does reckless things to satisfy his curiosity, stating his actions as what any pirate would do in that particular moment. He is much stronger than he looks, evidently seen in episode 7 where he throws darts while wearing a heavy bracelet that Donny can barely carry with both hands. His strength is also displayed in a flashback in episode 12, where he rips the Armada tracking collar off Joe's neck. He also has a rather hearty appetite. Marvelous is also someone who cares much for his crew and for others even if he doesn't show it. An example of this was when Basco captured his crew and he was having a hard time deciding what to do. However, he does believe in his crew and doesn't worry about them when they are in a bind of their own and shows to have much faith in them. It is hinted, however that he may have a crush on Allie. His morality however is desribed at best as a puzzle. Category:Power Rangers High Seas Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Pirates